


The Storage Room Needs Fixing.

by psyleedee



Series: Behind Closed Cabins: A Destiel Office Sex Series. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Twink Castiel, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Dean calls Castiel for some exciting times and some freaky sex on that creaky table in the storage room.Pure porn, plus a little bit of fluff.





	The Storage Room Needs Fixing.

**Author's Note:**

> For more context, check out my first work in this series.   
> Can also be read as a standalone.  
> Thanks for reading!

"Novak!"  
Dean's voice called out. Castiel turned his head towards the harsh voice and raised his eyebrows.  
His gaze met with his boss', Dean Winchester. Cas's eyes travelled over his body for a brief moment. The neatly tailored navy blue pantsuit, fitting along every curve and dip on his body, his dark crimson tie in a perfect Windsor knot. His hazel brown hair, slicked to the side with a good amount of gel, and his shiny leather boots that looked like they were freshly manufactured. He clutched his phone in his hand, and gave Cas another one of his signature commanding looks.

"Yes sir?"  
Castiel leaned back in his chair, pen resting between his fingers, clacking on his teeth.   
Dean trudged closer to Cas, and stared down at him.

"The storage room… it needs a little fixing… do you think you can handle it now?"  
His voice was low and deep, and Cas suddenly felt a little self-conscious as his eyes locked onto Cas.

Castiel looked around, nobody really paying attention, and nodded.  
"Sure boss."

He shrugged. Dean gave one last blank stare, before nodding his head.  
"Good."

He turned around, his blazer flowing graciously behind him. He swiped at something on the phone, and then he was holding it at his ears, speaking to some one in what sounded like French.  
As Castiel turned to face his laptop, he yawned and Charlie, his co-worker, rolled her chair over to him.

"So what, you and boss getting along? Besties huh?"  
She sneered, glancing at Cas's laptop.

"Besties? He's sending me to the storage room. Which, may I add, is worse than hell. Like seriously, it is full of boxes, and that stupid creaky table that nobody uses."  
Castiel complained, minimising all his tabs and locking his laptop, putting his pen back in its holder and standing up. He gave Charlie one last helpless glance as she chuckled, and headed towards the lift.   
He made his way to the umpteenth floor and God knows how he didn't try to run away, and finallt he reached the infamous storage room.

"Fuck you."  
He said to the sign on the door that was shining bright, as if the contents inside were going to be just as pretty.

He pressed down on the knob and opened the door, and there, he was engulfed by the smell of dusty old boxes. He walked in a little, covering his mouth with his hand.  
He is never forgiving Dean for this.

He looked at the boxes lying on the floor, and the empty old metal shelves, the wide, creaky wooden table and a bunch of other useless stuff in the boxes. Cas ducked to see what was in the boxes.   
He held up a few files, few old books, few binders, from the year 2008. Woah, thats long ago.

Just as he was studying the table, the door opened. Cas didn't even have to look back, as he felt the presence in the small room.   
Then a broad frame was pressed against his little one, and hands slid around Cas's waist, and a light weight settled onto his shoulder.

Dean.

"How could you do this to me, Dean? I thought I could trust you."  
Castiel said silently, his irritation evident in his voice.  
Dean pulled away, and looked at Cas with surprise.

"What? What's wrong, baby?"  
He cupped Cas's cheek and peered into his eyes.

"You sent me here- the storage room. It's like worse than hell."  
Castiel said, kicking one of the boxes. His shoulders were slightly hunched, and he was involuntarily pouting, eyeing the walls of the room.  
Dean gave out a light chuckle, then looked up at Cas.

"I don't know why my employees hate this place so much. The other day I asked Rob to get a box from here, guy looked at me like I murdered his wife."  
Dean scoffed, and slowly took his blazer off.

Castiel watched him with narrow eyesz before speaking.  
"Just smell that- its smells like cardboard… expired paint… and unclean laundry-"  
Castiel explained, and walked over to one of the walls.  
"Plus, the white paint is chipping off which makes me feel very uncomfortable for some reason!"  
Dean watched as Castiel shifted from his place, explaining things and getting all worked up about it.

Dean liked it, how dorky and shy Cas was with people, and how freely he could talk with Dean. It had been two weeks since they had started their 'private sessions', which usually consisted of the both of them and some very inappropriate things. They hooked up almost every day now, sometimes in Dean's car, in his cabin, in random empty rooms, basically wherever the security cameras couldn't catch them.

Cas looked at Dean once more, before asking naively.   
"What do you want me to fix?"  
He looked around the room, but his eyes settled back on Dean, who was undoing his tie ever so slowly and when he caught Cas looking, he gave a mischievous smirk.

"You know Cas, I know a couple ways we could restore the white paint…"  
Dean unbuttoned his sexy white undershirt, and crooked his finger towards Cas, calling him towards himself and clicking his tongue.

"Gross, and not in here."  
Cas complained like a child, understanding what Dean meant. His eyes were still glued onto Dean's body, slowly losing an article of clothing.

"There's nowhere else… besides, that creaky table looks awesome for a little rough sex, Cas."  
Dean inched closer to Cas, who was trying to refrain himself from looking at Dean.

"Unbelievable."  
He scoffed.  
"What if I say no?"  
Castiel continued, his hands folded across his chest. He saw Dean walk over to him, and a feeling of nervousness rose in his gut as Dean trudged towards Cas, eyes locked onto the smaller man.  
Cas looked anxiously at Dean, as he backed away, Dean still hovering over him.   
Cas let out a gasp as his back crashed against something metal, and now he felt completely trapped in Dean's piercing gaze.

"Well, if you say no… I'll just have to tickle you, Cas."  
Dean smirked, waving his fingers playfully. He raised his eyebrow as panic spread over Castiel's face, and he held up his hands trying to defend himself.

"Just because you know all my ticklish spots doesn't mean you can blackmail me, no, no, no- Dean, no! No! Stop!"

But Dean was already tickling him, running his fingers in the curve of his waist and his stomach. Dean laughed as Cas struggled in his arms, yelling and chuckling as Dean's fingers ran across his body.  
Finally Dean stopped, and breathed out, still chuckling. Castiel rested his head against Dean's clavicle, breathing heavily. He hit Dean's shoulder playfully, before wrapping his arm around the other's neck, pulling him close and whispering.

"I hate you."

"You don't."

"I do."

"Do not."

Dean gave a flirtatious wink, pressing his lips onto Castiel's. He sneakily unbuckled Cas's belt, as Cas kissed him. Castiel placed his hands on Dean's shoulder, and pushed his face further so Castiel could kiss him once again.  
It felt like one of the sweet kisses that lovers shared, but in this case, lovers was never the idea. Cas knew, it was obvious, Dean didn't want anything other than sex from Cas, but well, Cas was just making the most of it.

Dean nibbled on Cas's bottom lip, licking the little bruise he made, and when Castiel's pant was finally out of the way, he clasped his waist firmly and picked him up, then setting him on the creaky table. Cas chuckled slightly in surprise, and Dean angled his face upwards to kiss Cas. Cas cupped Dean's face and pulled it close towards his, opening his mouth at the same moment Dean opened his mouth, and their tongues glided against each other, each taking its own pace to explore new corners and crevices of their mouths. Their lips slitted together like missing pieces of a puzzle, and Dean's hand reached up to grip onto Cas's hair, tugging gently as he pulled Cas's head back, giving him access to bury his head in the crook of Castiel's neck. Cas moaned as Dean sucked a red mark into the soft juncture of Cas's neck.

Castiel didn't hesitate to unbuckle Dean's neatly ironed navy blue slacks, and Dean stepped out of them, pushing them away with his feet.  
Cas draped his hands over Dean's back, loving the feel of Dean's warm back. Their chests pressed together, hands travelling all over each other, heat building up and the sound of breathy moans filling the room. Dean kissed the curve of Cas's neck, making his way down to Cas's nipple. This was Dean's favourite part of Cas's body, and he loved to play with Cas's nipples. He twirled one of the buds in his right hand, while swirling his tongue over the other one, grazing it slightly with his tongue and holding it between his teeth. Dean kissed it once again, before dropping another kiss down Cas's almost hairless chest, and then another kiss near his navel, Cas flung his hand back pressing down on the table to balance himself as Dean lifted his hips to pull his briefs down.

Dean palmed Cas's cock, and stroked it a few times getting it hard, while devouring Cas's lips senseless, tastes and breaths mingling, the slight beads of sweat forming on their bodies, the swaying and rocking back and forth, fingers and nail digging into tender skin. Dean took a deep breath, and kneeled down, levelling his face with Cas's crotch. Dean smirked before taking Cas's length in his mouth.

Cas pushed back on his hands to steady himself on the table, and looked down at Dean with heavy, lust-filled eyes, slowly reaching one hand out to grasp a handful of Dean's hair, and push him further on his cock. Dean clutched onto the table legs, to prevent himself from falling over, and continued sucking (the life out of) Cas's long, narrow cock. Cas just panted as he felt the suction over his cock, the peach tinted lips wrapped around his pale shaft.

Cas loves watching it. How a man who always has his hair slicked back with gel, lets Cas pull them and tousle them to his pleasure; How a man whose voice is as strict and monotonous, fumbles for words and whimpers and moans; How a man who wears layers of neatly tailored clothes, strips them all away leaving his body bare for Cas; How the sharp, demanding and ignorant glaces of the man turn into soft, assuring and caring glances for Cas; Cas loves watching Dean Winchester lose control. Cas loves watching Dean Winchester lose power to him.

A few more minutes of Dean's mouth working magic, and Cas came in his mouth. Dean swallowed it all down with a smug look, and licked his lips. He stood up, and Cas looked up at him, body shivering from the orgasm, and Dean leaned down to kiss him, covering his lean frame completely with his strong, muscly chest. Dean worked out, Cas knew he did. He could make it out. The perfect grooves and ridges on Dean's body, the toned abs and biceps.  
Hands, yes. Cas loved Dean's hands, the calloused skin over the palm, the fine lines, the bruised knuckles and the soft skin on the back side of his palm, his slender fingers, perfectly manicured fonger nails- with a glassy base coat of transparent nail polish. (Yes, you have to analyze hard to see it).

"What's with you and hands, Cas? Not gonna lie, I've seen you look at my hands a lot."  
Dean commented, as Castiel studied Dean's hand absent-mindedly. Cas was caught off-guard, and he blushed, looking away from Dean.  
"Its uh, nothing."

Dean smiled and kissed the side of Cas's neck, nuzzling his nose against Cas's cheek, and then planting a few more kisses below his ears, making Cas chuckle with a ticklish sensation. He pulled his face away, flustered.  
Cas kneeled on the table, his height towering over Dean by an inch or two. He leaned in to kiss Dean, who clasped onto his waist, and Dean kisssed back like he would die tomorrow, moaning and gasping through the kiss. The soft brush of their cocks together, reminded them that their business was still unfinished.

Dean pulled Cas waist forward, yanking it towards his own stomach. Cas let out a gasp of surprise and smiled into Dean's cheeks.  
Dean would never dare to admit, but he loved it when Cas did that, smiling or chuckling softly against Dean's cheek. The vibrations would linger on Dean's cheek even when they were apart. It meant that it was only reserved for Dean, and Cas looked so pretty, flustered and red during sex. Its like his cheeks burned up.

Dean ran his fingers through Cas's hair, petting the silky dark brown mess softly.   
Castiel kissed Dean's lips, then cheek, and then ear lobe, and whispered curtly.  
"I want you now, Dean. Inside me."  
Castiel swirled his tongue over Dean's earlobe, and smirked when he sensed the hair on the back of Dean's head stand up.  
That's just the effect he liked to have over Dean.

Dean tugged Cas's chin and angled his face towards Dean's, so their eyes met. They were so close, they could feel each other's breath on their cheeks, but they weren't kissing. Castiel just tried to think of why Dean looked at him like that.

"Stop looking at me like that."  
Castiel said, still looking at Dean with his burning red cheeks.

"Like what?"  
There was a certain sensuos undertone to Dean's words, and his low voice sounded like a gruff whisper in the silence.

"Like you're- like you're virtually taking my clothes off."  
Castiel tried to come up with the most easy metaphor to understand. Dean only laughed, his raspy voice echoing through Cas's head.

"I don't need to virtually, I've already taken your clothes off."  
He cocked an eyebrow, giving Cas a suggestive look- no, it was more of an assuring look- no, a mischievous look- no, argh, why is it so hard to read this man's expressions?

"You know that's not what I meant- I mean, what exactly are you looking at?"  
Castiel asked, his delicate young features still soft with a slight fuzz outlining his jaw.

"I'm... looking at you. Your face."  
Dean answered, while his hands caressed down Cas's arm, fingers intertwining with the other.

"And...? Are you thinking of something?"  
Cas asked, his gaze narrow and head tilted with confusion

"I'm thinking of… how you make me feel so… nice."  
Dean replied, burying his head in the juncture of Cas's neck and shoulder.

Cas's mouth hung agape, trying to process Dean's words into his brain. He was the one looking blankly at Dean's face now.  
For some reason, Dean's words resonated all the way to his heart and back.

_No, no, no, Don't fall for him. Cas, he's your boss, you can't fall in love with him. It just can't happen._

"With you, Castiel, I feel like I'm high without the drugs."  
Dean rubbed his thumb over Cas's palm, eyes flicking from his eyes to lips and then back to his eyes. He softly joined his lips to Cas's, but Cas was frozen, completely numb. All he could do was close his eyes. He didn't even kiss back, he was still trying to understand the emotions behind Dean's words.  
When Dean pulled away and smiled, all Cas could say was:

"Oh."

The fastened beat of a heart later, Castiel crashed his lips onto Dean's, his hands crawling and moving all over his back. No kiss he ever had was that passionate, and the fire just begged to be let out.  
Castiel pulled away and moved back on the table, dark eyes locked onto Dean's.

"I want you right now Dean. Make me see stars."  
Castiel sounded more demanding, and Dean kissed his sweaty stomach, upto his chest. Cas breathed heavily, exhaling shakily, while Dean pulled him by his legs towards him, and Cas smirked at Dean manhandling him.   
Dean pumped Cas's cock a few times, licking his lips hungrily. So close, Cas could make out the way his eyes rested on Cas's lips. Castiel leaned in and pressed his lips onto Dean, nibbling on the lower lip. Dean gave a devilish grin, before shaking the table, making it creak.   
Cas's eyes went wide and he clutched onto the table looking at Dean incredulously.

"Dean!"  
He exclaimed, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed.   
Dean gave out a light laugh, the sound buzzing through the room.

"I'm gonna love fucking you on this."  
He said with his usual strict and sharp voice, that turned every fiber in Castiel's body on. He gulped, as Dean bent Cas's knees and propped his feet apart on the edge of both tables, spreading him apart wide.  
Castiel held onto the other corners of the table, behind him, to stable himself. Dean took a final glance at how Castiel gasped and panted and filled the room with his breathy moans. He was spread out completely ready for Dean to devour.

Dean looked for his pant, and took out a packet of condom from the back pocket. He tore the metal apart, and slipped the pre-lubricated condom onto his cock. He walked over to the table, stroking his dick to get it hard and sent a salacious look over to Cas, who sent another sesuctive look back.

"You ready baby?"  
He asked, more like a warning than a question. Cas nodded, and closed his eyes. His lips twitched as if wanting to say something.

Dean stood infront of Castiel's ass, and spread his cheeks apart, rubbing a finger over his ass once. Dean crouched down, and kissed the inside of Cas's thighs, making his way upto his puffy rim. Dean licked as sloppily as he could, making up for the lack of lube. Of course, it would've been better, but that's why he had a lubricated condom.

He licked all the way down the Cas's perineum, sucked on the little puckered rim, grazing the skin with his teeth, and Cas moaned, his chest rising high, and falling down heavily.  
Dean spread his legs further, and when it was slick enough, pulled his tongue away, replacing it with his index finger. Castiel didn't feel much, except for the minute difference in length.   
Then Dean added another finger, and this time Cas's face twitched, and he started exhaling through his mouth.  
Dean searched for-

"Aah!"  
Cas cried out, a small tear escaping his eyes. He blinked to keep his tears in, and dropped his head back in pleasure, his mouth hanging agape and eyes shut tight as Dean smirked, and rubbed over the same muscle again.

"Found it."  
Dean clicked his tongue, and watched as Cas trembled, his cock leaking with pre-cum.  
Dean found some peculiar pleasure in watching Cas writhe and squirm, tremble and shiver and flail about below him. It made him feel powerful, to see what he did to Cas, how good he made him feel.  
He felt like a curator of art, every next move his own, crafting and perfecting an exquisite piece of art.  
He felt like a sculptor, just him and his passion to sculpt his clay into something marvellous; drifting his fingers over the curves and crevices and ridges and anomalies on the body, using touch as delicate as feather to mould the clay into whatever pleases him.

Dean rubbed his fingers gently over Cas's prostate, and added a third finger. Castiel squirmed, his eyes pressed shut tightly and fingers clawing into the wood. He was biting his lip so hard, it drew a bead of blood.   
"Dean- enough- fuck me- fuck me so fucking hard, make me forget my fucking name- Dean- argh!"  
Cas moaned, taking shaky breaths between his words.

Dean pulled his fingers out, and Cas finally relaxed, letting his hands retreat and chest drop back on the table with a thud.   
Dean spit on his fingers, and stroked his cock, before lining up with Cas.  
With a grunt, he pushed himself inside Cas's hole, while Cas gaped at him, eyes not even blinking. Cas propped his arms up, his abdomen hovering over the table.

Cas breathed out normally, trying to even his breathing pace.   
"You okay?"  
Dean asked, holding Cas's legs apart and on the table, he kept a slow movement, increasing pace with every third or fourth thrust. Castiel cupped his cheek, and rubbed Dean's cheek.  
Dean smiled into the touch, and thrusted faster and harder.

"As fast as you can Dean- you know what I like-"  
Cas moaned, and Dean used every molecule in his body to thrust harder and faster, almost ramming into Cas's delicate ass. The sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. Dean grunted while Cas gave out a prolonged moan, like a cry.  
Dean shut his eyes, and bit down on his lip, thrusting harder into Cas, as his distressed moans filled the room. Cas clenched his muscles and Dean thrusted harder, the friction heating up. Dean could feel every muscle inside Cas, and he was used to it by now, but he still felt like it was the first time. Cas muscles squelched around Dean's cock, and he could feel the contraction of the muscles as he pushed into it.

He kept fucking ruthlessly into Cas for as long as he could. Castiel's whimpers surrounding him and moans and heavy breaths filling up the room. Dean thrusted harder into Castiel's right little hole, grunting as he felt Cas clench his walls around him.

It went on for about twenty minutes, before Dean could feel a pressure bubble up at the bottom of his cock. His balls tightened, and his cock ached, harder to thrust inside Castiel's ass.

"-Shit- Cas, I'm, I'm com- coming-"  
Dean huffed, letting go of Cas's leg, his hand clasping to the edge of the table as he came into the condom.  
"Me too- Dean- I'm gonna too- ungh-"  
Castiel palmed his own cock, pumping it as fast as he could, and within a few moments, white fluid splurted out, covering Cas's stomach.  
"Fuck Dean-"   
Cas cried out, milking the last of his release out of his cock.

"Ahhh…"  
Dean pulled out with a slick noise, and dropped down to the ground, his legs tired and numb. Castiel carefully moved back on the table, his back aching a bit from the arcing. He rubbed his neck and stretched his hands and legs, while Dean discarded the condom.

Cas hopped off the table, and kneeled beside Dean, he bent down and palmed Dean's cock, that was still a little sensitive, and pulsating. Cas arced his back down and sucked delicately onto the tip, licking around the cock-head, and suctioning the tip, milking every last drop of release. Cas sucked a few times, before Dean dropped his head back in pleasure. He stroked Dean's cock a few times, before straightening himself. He latched his lips onto Dean's, who gave out a satisfied moan.

"Mmhmm…"  
Dean moaned, and Cas chuckled softly, finally pulling away.  
He dropped limp beside Dean, brushing his hand through his sweaty hair, almost passing out. He reached for his pant, and took his handkerchief out, wiping Dean and himself. He threw the handkerchief in the dust bin and laid his head on Dean's chest, both of them basking in the afterglow of sex.

"My back hurts."  
Dean groaned, running his fingers through Cas's hair.

"Someone's growing old."  
Castiel giggled playfully, feeling Dean's hand slide across his waist. He placed his own hand on Dean's, while Dean kissed his head.

"Well, I can still fuck the hell out of you."  
Dean replied smugly.

"Fine, bet you ain't up for another round."  
Castiel turned himself graciously, this time facing Dean with a smirk.

"Okay, you win. I'm done with freaky storage room sex."  
Dean shook his head in disbelief.  
Castiel kissed him once again, before he climbed off and helped Dean up. He put on his clothes and helped Dean get dressed.

Atleast Cas didn't hate the storage room as much as he did before, nor did Dean.


End file.
